Theory of Social Development
Introduction to the Theory of Social Development Society, over the past millennia, has vastly developed and continues to develop. A question arises: Is there a theory behind this development or is it at random? We started that inquiry under the hypothesis that there is a Theory behind it. If so, as society is a part of existence, does this question extend itself to existence, meaning creation? Before we answer that question it behooves us to examine the existing theories of creation. There do not seem to be many that are logically constructed comprising the whole of creation. The one expounded in 1920 by Sri Aurobindo qualifies to be examined. The Mother’s Service Society was founded in 1969. Though it consists of a small number of members, all evinced interest in that quest started earlier from the late 1950s. Our postulates were a few: * The Theory of Creation presented by Sri Aurobindo must be applicable to all aspects of social development. * In the light of the past history, it must be true. * Literature, being more precisely representing life, must confirm these principles. * Personal life events, inner and outer, must confirm these laws of development. * A Theory that is valid in general and particular must be valid. * It must help solve the problems of the world in general and the individual in particular. * It must answer the unanswered question on evil, death and suffering. * It must define terms like Life, Mind, and Matter, etc. that have not been fully or comprehensively defined so far. It must define Science and Knowledge. * It must qualify to become scientific in the sense Science is knowledge that can realize itself for the wider purposes of GOOD. We present the various conclusions we have arrived at so far. # The first observation was that Life is a field of energy in equilibrium creating forces and forms by Self-conception for the purpose of increasing Delight. # Touched by human initiative positively, this field generates forces and forms that help the life of one who touched it to expand in Delight. Touched negatively, it responds with forces of destruction, thus making the inner human initiative decisive. # The laws of change governing the various sectors of the society are the same. # They move along the chain of aspiring conception – awakened energy – organisation – results. # These laws apply to all events regardless of the size or importance. # Human initiative can make Life Respond. # Our basic assumptions are ## Social life is a field of happy enjoyment. ## Society does not foster evil, but allows the individual to indulge in the creation of evil. Even that is for its ultimate growth. ## Man can choose a life of harmony or discord. ## Society more easily helps man to take delight in higher and higher intensities than lets him suffer pain. # Every event of life, small or big, lends itself to be described by one of the social laws. Errors occur only when the event defies these laws. # Every event is in direct or indirect relation with every other event. At its perfection they are integrated fully. # The greater the integration, the greater the Delight. # Human accomplishment is only one sharp focus of the social accomplishment. # We have taken [[Pride & Prejudice | Pride and Prejudice]], the novel of Jane Austen to illustrate many of these laws. We have extensively annotated that story illustrating at each level the laws expressing themselves. We present our initial findings under the heads of Law, Education, Pioneer, Evolution, Organisation, Accomplishment, Culture, etc. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Development Category:principles Category:Process of Creation